Naru & Hana
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: La vida de nuestro protagonista cambia completamente después de un suceso que nadie esperaba. Sin embargo, no tiene que ser completamente malo. ¿Verdad? ¡Acompáñenos a ver el desenlace del ninja remolino y su historia de amor! No nos hacemos responsables por la diabetes que podamos causa debido al romance de la historia.


Esta es una adaptación a la novela **Cinder & Ella** de la escritora **Kelly Oram.**

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

La imagen pertenece a annria2002 annria2002. deviantart

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Capitulo Uno.

La verdad, es que como un chico, había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas cerca de los seis años. Añadiendo que nunca me había gustado leer más de lo obligatorio por la escuela. Aunque los comics eran cosa completamente diferente. Cada sábado espera a papá para ir a la librería y comprar los tomos que fueran saliendo, hasta que tuve la edad de ir yo solo por ellos. Así, el librero en mi habitación estaba casi por completo de comics. No cuenta como lectura ¿cierto? Tiene más dibujos que nada.

Sin embargo hay una saga de libros que guardo como mi secreto más sagrado. _Las crónicas del ninja remolino._ Conformado por apenas cuatro libros, siento este el primero, seguido de _La historia de un shinobi completamente audaz, El ninja malvado_ y _La paz en el mundo ninja._

La trama es algo realmente simple, un hombre que busca la paz para él y sus amigos, pero en el camino supera todos los obstáculos y derrotando al malo de la historia todo el mundo cambia por completo. Curiosamente tengo el mismo nombre del protagonista… _Naruto._ Aunque nada tiene que ver que mi padrino sea el escritor de la saga. Absolutamente nada que ver.

A pesar de ser tan parecido al personaje. No había vivido una tragedia tan grande como él. O lo que sea que haga especiales a los protagonistas. Por lo que no puedo decir que soy como él. Empezando porque tengo a mis padres.

Mi vida en general era buena. No tenía problemas en la escuela ni en casa. Minato y Kushina a veces tenían sus diferencias, más que nada por la personalidad explosiva de ella. Pero sabían resolverlos sin hacer más grande la situación.

Nos dirigíamos al festival anual de Ramen en la isla de Mizu. Kushina y yo nos habíamos preparado todo el año para el concurso de comer más Ramen.

―No veo la hora para patear tu trasero en el concurso Naruto ―se oía bastante segura ―. Voy a ganar este año, así que no te sientas mal de perder ante mamá.

― ¿Segura? No crees que a tu edad es malo comer ese tipo de cosas. ―le sonreí malvadamente ― ¿Qué dirá después la báscula de ti?

Por la cara que pone, sé que he dado en el blanco.

― ¡Mocoso insolente! Espero que sepas que si como tanto es por todo los corajes que me haces pasar, así que el único culpable de que suba de peso ¡eres tú! ―al parecer recordó algo, ya que se quedó callada un par de minutos― Minato ―menciona a papá, quien solo se tensa al escuchar su sospechoso tono dulce― ¿reservaste el hotel que te dije?

― Po-por su puesto. Fue bastante difícil, ya que es el más céntrico al festival. Además de los pases VIP a los eventos, tenemos todo listo. ― respira tranquilo cuando ella solo lo felicita por su buen trabajo.

El teléfono en mi pantalón vibra, avisando que un mensaje ha llegado. Es entonces que dejo de prestarles atención al ver el nombre de quien lo ha mandado.

 _Hanami010 te ha mandado un_ _mensaje_ _._

 **Hana-chan: ¿Ya han llegado al hotel?**

Hanami010, o como la llamo, Hana-chan, es tal vez la chica más graciosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Nunca nos vemos visto en persona, pero a diario nos enviamos cientos de e-mails instantáneos. Nos hemos vuelto inseparables desde el día que tropezamos con un blog sobre _Las_ _crónicas_ _del ninja remolino._

En aquel momento estaba por publicarse el ultimo libro de la saga, por lo que todos estaban arrasando con las teorías de con quien terminaría el protagonista. Yo obviamente ya había leído el libro, y no podía evitar reírme de todo lo que escribían. Entonces ella llego con su teoría casi acertada, claramente burlándose de las demás teorías y causando tal polémica en el blog, que por semanas cerraron temporalmente en lo que se calmaba todo.

Sin embargo, el _casi_ de su teoría fallaba en con quien se quedaba el protagonista. Ella creía que debía quedarse con Hanami, la antagonista del libro y mejor amiga de Naruto, quien la persiguió por todo el mundo ninja para que volviera a la aldea. En cambio se quedo con Mariko. La chica que siempre estuvo apoyándolo con su amor incondicional y su frasecilla _"Tu puedes_ _Naruto-kun, yo_ _confió_ _en ti"._

Y desde la salida del libro, ha refunfuñado con todo su ser por el final basura que le dio el escritor.

 **NaruM.U** **: Aun no Hana-chan. ¿Qué no tenías algo importante que hacer hoy?**

 **Hanami010: ¿Acaso estas** **corriéndome** **? Yo que te** **traía** **una noticia** **súper** **importante.**

 **NaruM.U** **: ¿** **Súper** **importante? ¿Qué acaso tienes 5 años? Madura mujer.**

 **Hanami010:** **Muérete. Y por eso no te** **diré** **lo que** **encontré en la ultima** **FantasyCon. Algo de primera** **edición** **y tapa dura que** **Jiraiya** **firmo para** ** _el chico más genial del mundo._**

¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser cierto!

 **NaruM.U** **: Mientes.**

 **Hanami010: ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es esto?**

Entonces envió una foto del libro. ¡Lo encontró!

― ¡Hana-chan lo encontró! ―grite sin pensarlo. Adelante se me quedaron viendo raro, pero no dijeron nada. Aunque las miradas fueron más que suficiente.

Jirraiya había firmado la primera edición de _Las_ _crónicas_ _del ninja remolino_ para mí, cuando tenia seis años. Y un par de años después lo perdí en un viaje a la playa. Supuse que el valor del libro era tanto que había sido vendido, pero por más que lo busque nunca pude dar con el.

Nunca se me ocurrió, que al morir mi padrino, el libro seria vendido de nuevo, cuadruplicando su valor.

 **Naru** **M.U: Debes estar en broma, ¡Debió** **costarte una fortuna!**

 **Hanami010: Deja de adularme, ¿A que** **dirección** **lo** **envió** **?** **Además,** **No es como si un par de miles** **haga la diferencia a mi enorme fortuna.**

Sonreí como tonto, había olvidado que mi amiga de internet era la heredera de una fortuna incalculable. No por nada vivía en Konoha, la ciudad más cara del país del fuego. Tal vez de todo el mundo.

― ¿Es hana-chan? ―escuche la pregunta de mamá y me sonroje un poco, solo pude asentir― ¿Por qué discuten ahora?

Ellos al principio no estuvieron seguros de que mi mejor amiga fuera una chica de internet, pero lo terminaron aceptando al ver el entusiasmo que puse, y el tiempo que paso, sin acabar en algo malo para mí.

―No discutimos. ¡Ella encontró el libro que Jiraiya firmo para mí! ―entonces le mostré la fotografía y al igual que yo, mostro bastante sorpresa.

―Vaya, esa chica es extraordinaria. ¿Y todavía niegas que está enamorada de ti? ―pregunto suspicaz. Claramente tomando revancha por lo de su peso.

― E-eso no te incumbe ¡Y ella no está enamorada de mí!

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

 **Hanami010: ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? ¿Me** **darás** **tu** **dirección** **o** **tendré** **que** **regalárselo** **a alguien más?**

 **Hanami010: ¿Tengo que darte el significado de "** **dirección** **de una persona"?**

 **NaruM.U: ¿** **Harás** **que tu computadora humana te lo diga?**

 **Hanami010: ¡No te atrevas a meter a mi asistente en esto, rubio tonto cabeza hueca!**

Hana-chan me confeso una vez que el chico que es su asistente, es tan inteligente que le da pena tenerlo trabajando para ella, en vez que haga algo más grande de su vida. Pero que sin él, su vida sería una bola andante de retrasos y problemas.

 **Hanami010: Como sea, ahora menos te** **diré** **quienes al firmado contrato para el reparto de la serie.**

Revolví mi cabello pensando en una buena disculpa para mi amiga. No me sorprende que con su estatus y su dinero lo sepa antes que nadie. A pesar de que jiraiya murió poco después del cuarto libro, la saga alcanzo tanto éxito que una casa productora compro los derechos para filmar una serie completa.

 **NaruM.U: (escribiendo)…**

Y mientras escribía mi disculpa, paso.

Cruzábamos el Puente que conecta con Mizu, cuando un conductor ebrio perdió el control del auto y fue a estamparse en nuestro auto. Tan solo sentí la sacudida y el jalón del cinturón de seguridad contra mi pecho. Entonces el auto se estrelló contra uno de los pilares del puente y finalmente cayo al rio dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse e irse llenando lentamente de agua. Un dolor imposible de aguantar se instaló en mi brazo derecho. Para después perder completamente el sentido.

Aun ahora escucho los gritos de mamá y puedo ver claramente los inútiles esfuerzos de papá para no perder el control del auto.

Un par de semanas después desperté en una habitación extraña. Rodeado de gente extraña vestidos de médicos. En un centro de rehabilitación extraño. En una ciudad extraña.

Después de varias operaciones para salvar mi brazo, finalmente lo habían cortado. Múltiples fracturas en todo mi cuerpo, con un pulmón sin funcionar y con la noticia más grande de mi vida.

Minato y Kushina habían muerto.

#####################################################################

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Probablemente algunos** **estén** **leyendo la otra** **adaptación** **que tengo en proceso, Heart on a Chain. Y se lo que piensan:** ** _"Ni si quiere puede acabar la otra, y ya_** ** _empezó_** ** _una nueva"_**. Me declaro culpable, pero no pude evitarlo, llevo meses queriendo adaptar Cinder  & Ella.

 **Estoy teniendo un poco mas de tiempo. Por lo que actualizare un poco más** **rápido** **.**

 **Una ultima cosa, ¿alguien quisiera proponer alguna otra novela que deba ser adaptada? por favor, si tiene alguna dejen el nombre en los reviews. E** **staré** **encanta de leer lo que** **propongan** **.**

 **Sin más, me despido, esperando que les guste el primer capitulo tanto como a mi.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
